dinhndfandomcom-20200213-history
Chamonah Jaquesone
Chamonah Jaquesone is the leader of the White Gloves. Early Life Chamonah Jaquesone was born in the Aurigan Reach to a former militiamen father and a farmer mother. He had a strong connection to music from a young age. The youngest of five, he and his siblings left and founded a mercenary group called the Jaqueson Quintet. He was a squire for his eldest brother before financial arguments caused them to part ways. PMC Founder of the White Gloves As a young man, Chamonah went on to found his own PMC, the White Gloves. The PMC did mostly security work, but made themselves famous by putting down a band of local raiders that were enslaving people around Eisenreich. They were subsequently hired by the Eisenreich Trading Company to aid in the defense of Eisenreich against the Sand Strider siege. The Siege of Eisenreich Chamonah and the White Gloves worked closely with other groups to prepare for the siege. Among these groups were The Greater Good and the Chimeran Legion, who each had their own stakes in protecting Eisenreich. Before the siege, The White Gloves were sent north to hold a Jammedian fort. Chamonah negotiated for control of the fort without any bloodshed. On the day of the siege, Chamonah learned that the Chimeran Legion had fled Eisenreich, due to a set of prophecies by Felonius and The Wisdom foretelling the city's fall. Despite this, Chamonah's White Gloves and the remaining companies decided to stay and defend the city without them. The effort proved futile, as the Sand Striders' leader was revealed to be the ancient and powerful lich known as Kaisen. When the city fell, Chamonah and his company fled south. Occupying Fort Romin In their retreat, Chamonah came across the Greater Good's base of operations, Fort Romin, not fully aware that the fort belonged to his former allies. With the Greater Good's core party stranded in the Salted Lands, Chamonah's White Gloves seized control of Fort Romin and killed any personnel who resisted. Among those killed in the battle were the tribal leader Uncle, the blacksmith Olog, the druid Icky, and the captain of the guard Kit. The White Gloves also suffered heavy casualties during the takeover. Chamonah rebranded the captured base as Fort Neverland. From there, he started efforts to call together all PMCs and tribals to protect the land against Kaisen's Cult of Rafokai, as well as to carve out their own niche of land. These efforts included sending White Gloves on peaceful, diplomatic missions to other tribes; for example, White Glove survivalist Anya was sent to broker an alliance with the blue-skinned Silt Runner tribe of Fenris in the Frostpeak Mountains. When the Greater Good attempted to return to Fort Romin, they and their Pterax escort party were repelled and forced to land in a small encampment nearby, where other escaped Fort Romin personnel were hiding. There, the Greater Good learned what happened to Fort Romin and their slain comrades. They swore vengeance against Chamonah and the White Gloves and hatched plans to retake their base. Powers Chamonah's exact abilities are unknown, but he is known to be a very charismatic and skilled performer. Category:NPCs